Terminology
Just as regular people have sayings, so do the warriors, wizards, and nurses/Heartrenders present in the series. Some of these terms can be found below. People, Places, and Things * Voodon't: someone without Wizard, Warrior, or Heartrender (V-Sorcerer) blood. Roughly equivalent to muggles in Harry Potter. * V-Sorcerer: anyone who is a Warrior, Wizard, or Heartrender. ** Warriors, also known as Shadowhunters (as the two are practically mostly the same), are divided into two groups: Warlord and regular Warrior *** Warlords are the strongest of the two, and are like Centurions. ** Wizards, often called Lodestars, are the strongest of the three types and specialize in Material Magic. *** They have the longest training. ** Heartrenders, whom are usually female, have the longest initiation process. *** Most Heartrenders can also heal, and are therefore the V-Sorcerer version of nurses. ** All groups can bond with Pokémon and Yo-Kai, although the latter is rare in Wizards and Heartrenders. ** Most Heartrenders come from strictly religious families. ** All three groups can read the stars, using an Ephemeris and an Astralator. *** Most Warriors stop needing one after their third year of training. *** Same goes for Wizards, although they stop needing one much later (fifth year) ** Wizards are trained in classes that match the type of Material Magic they can perform the best during Initiation. *** Most times, this matches the type of Magic used by their parents if he/she is a Wizard. *** Wizards can learn the following types of Magic: **** Music Magic, **** Air Magic, **** Water Magic, **** Fire Magic, **** Nature Magic, **** and Death Magic. *** Learning Death Magic is extremely rare. *** There is also one case in which a student could manipulate any other form of magic that does not coincide with the Lightblood's case. **** That would be former Councilman Stanton Grace VI. He could control Aura Magic. ** Heartrenders are divided based on Zodiac sign upon initiation. * Downworlders: any race of people with abilities who are not V-Sorcerers and reside in the Shadow World or around there * Astralator: An Astralator is a tool the Zodai can use to read the Psynergy in the stars’ movements. When pointed at the faint arcs left behind in the Ephemeris, it estimates a series of factors—distance traveled, gravitational pull, rotational axis, etc—to determine the movement’s Astrological Footprint. A Zodai can then plug those numbers into Equations that help make predictions. * Virals/Flarers: usually mutants of some sort, these people are able to transform into weapons at will. ** most Virals/Flarers are also usually male. * otkazat'sya: ''the alt. V-Sorcerer term for a Voodon't. * Lunar Energy: the power source emitted by Virals. * Timelost Energy: the energy emitted by V-Sorcerers and half-Virals (with the recessive Viral gene). * Aegis Council: a council that determines V-Sorcerer law. ** mostly always male. ** representatives from all groups sent to form the council *** Virals are considered Warriors; but send a representative anyway * ''drüsje: ''Voodon't term for V-Sorcerers meaning ''witch * tuyết chiến sĩ: ''Sái Phương Liên's term for Heartrender (lit: snow nap fighter) * The Night Shields: the Warriors' highest order of government; one lucky Night Shield is chosen to represent the warriors in the Aegis Council ** ''always ''female * ''shishesh: ''term given to the highest ranking Heartrender(s). There are usually two of them, one of whom is turned mute upon succession of the position (trans: Deadheart(s)) * Order of the Moon Goddess: the (religious) order into which all Heartrenders are initiated at birth. Mostly women, though a few men have been initiated * deadfrost: Warrior term for Siberia (outdated) * cancer-stick: cigarettes of any kind * ''Wyvern: ''both a supercomputer and a ship ** ship was the V-Sorcerer equivalent of Old Ironsides ** supercomputer is the basis of V-Sorcerer communication * Woodland Feast: a festival/feast set in honor of the first Heartrender, Amanda Lee Woodland. Celebrated only by Heartrenders. Lasts from April 1st to April 15th. * Lightning Ritual: a ritual performed by Wizards to summon lightning at a moment's notice ** Warriors cannot perform the ritual correctly without having had prior Wizard training *** Yi-Jae Chatichai is the only exception to this. ** the ritual requires lamb guts and human blood to work correctly. * ''wen ye: ''Coin of Passage. Shaped like a hexagon, and carried by V-Sorcerers on official Council business. It is emblazoned with a horse on one side and two crossed keys on the other. * Council of Wizards: Highest Wizard government council. Mostly male, made up of the strongest Wizards. ** The only ever female to serve on the Council of Wizards was Aiyana Richardson. * The Lightblood: title given to the one who will complete the Prophecy. ** They are usually a tri-blood and exhibit qualities of all three Types of V-Sorcerer. *** Unlike regular Wizards, they can manipulate other types of Magic different from the ones regulars use. **** Some ''common (''not really)'' types of Magic include: Chi Magic, Aether Magic, and Emblem Magic. Other less-common types include: Life Magic, Illusionary Magic, and Technomagic. ***** But...Technomagic is kinda illegal, so... *** Unlike regular Warriors, they are usually much stronger, and Transmutate weapons far earlier than regulars. Most Warriors don't learn that until their last year of training. *** Unlike Heartrenders, they don't have to actually see to attack people, but the chances a Lightblood is part-Heartrender are very slim. * The Moon Raven: the highest-ranking of the Dark King's henchmen. Has a pet crow and works under the cover of darkness. Often the significant other of the Dark King. * kübemité: popular Warrior dish consisting of gang som pak ruam ''and beer-braised pigeon. Usually served at birthday parties. * ''kurandahp: illegal V-Sorcerer game similar to spin the bottle, except there's no kissing involved (the other person's usually going to end up getting cut badly or something if they dared) * Eminence of the Winds: highest leader in the Council of Wizards ** often in charge of religious matters within the V-Sorcerer world ** often referred to (formally) as His Most Reverend Shaman Eminence of the Winds ** when they die, their eldest child (son, usually) will take on the position *** this is if they're 18 years or older and have completed training ** often treated as a king * Pharaoh of the Stars: leader of the whole V-Sorcerer population ** highest rank in the Aegis Council ** a new Pharaoh of the Stars is voted into office when the old one dies ** rarely ever female *** The only (known) female Pharaoh of the Stars was Alessia Sylrona ** often referred to (informally) as His/Her Excellency. Formally referred to as His/Her Beatitude Excellency, Pharaoh of the Stars * Blesulevia Abbey: the place of residence for the Order of the Moon Goddess ** current Abbess: Riliane Woodentide * kuya: Filipino term for older brother *EPHEMERIS: Gadget the Zodai use to read the stars—a small device that opens up a holographic Solar System that’s connected to the Psy Network. **Once she’s reached her Center in the Ephemeris, a Zodai is granted true Sight: The stars in the holographic map align to a future time, and their trajectories leave faint arcs in Space. ***No one but the person using the Ephemeris can glimpse the future it projects because it functions within the Psy Network and is therefore confined to the mind of its user. ***Since skill level and ability determine what and how much a Zodai can See, visions of the future are unique for everyone. *Abyssthe: Tonic that attracts Psynergy and fills the core of the Ring. It’s often taken by Zodai to improve their performance in the Ephemeris by lengthening their Center; when taken outside an Ephemeris setting, it has a mood-altering effect. *The Ring: Zodai wear a special Ring with a core of Abyssthe that attracts Psynergy and allows its wearer to access the Psy Network, where he/she can telepathically communicate with others in the Collective Conscious. *ZODAI: The best star readers in the V-Sorcerer world. Can use a form of Zodiac Magic outside the Ephemeris. *CENTERING: To read the stars, a Zodai first accesses her Center. To do that, she must meditate deep within herself until she taps into her innermost self—her soul—and reaches the astral plane. There, her sight is not limited to the physical realm and she can read what’s written in the stars. The more Centered a Zodai is, the more Psynergy she can pull on, and the more powerful she becomes in the astral plane. *PSYNERGY: Psynergy is the “magic” that makes reading the stars possible. It’s a combination of one’s Psychic Energy (or ability to access the Collective Conscious) and Astrological Thumbprint—making everyone’s Psynergy Signature unique. Psynergy maps the atoms in the atmosphere the way the Internet maps computer code—and since the same atoms that created the universe make up humans, Psynergy connects Zodai to the literal universe. *ASTROLOGICAL THUMBPRINT: One’s Astrological Thumbprint is a snapshot of Space at their moment of birth—the location of the stars, the rotation of the planet, the pull of the moon(s), an infinite number of factors. It’s included on one’s birth certificate. *PSY NETWORK: The Psy Network is in the astral plane, and it is the Collective Consciousness of the Zodiac. Every Zodai with a Ring forms part of it. *2-on-1 Pokébattle: often called a Link Battle, or just a 2-on-1, these battles take place every year, and the graduating class in each Academy partake in one the last two days of school **They must win their battle to graduate. **None of the participants use their own Pokémon for the Link Battle. ***If they win, they can choose one Pokémon to take home with them. **Most Link Battles take place outdoors, and are never ''participated in on weekends or during the rain. **If you miss a Link Battle, you will make yours up the following year. *Yo-Lotto: a yearly lotto that determines which Rank E Yo-Kai will go to which person. Only first-years participate **Yo-Lottos are required for a student to graduate *Diwali Observation Day: the 27th of October, mandatory day off for all V-Sorcerers. *stele: Steles are the tools used by Warriors to draw Runes onto their skin, weapons, and other materials. They are made of [[adamas|''adamas]] and crafted by the Iron Sisters. * Toshokyu: a martial arts form practiced by Warriors that combines part of escrima fighting and Five Animals kung fu. ** More specifically, Black Tiger Fist and Leopard kung fu. Insults, Exclamations, and Phrases * For the Moon Goddess' sake!: Heartrender saying used when someone/thing is being annoying or difficult * scrubbing the floors of the Jartaik House of Finery: a saying meaning the task cannot be completed within a set amount of time (coined by the last of the Jartaik line, Avery Jartaik) * bog rat droppings: nicer way of saying bullsh*t * that's Acolyte poison: used if something is illegal or unfair, since becoming an Acolyte is illegal * shrew-brained: dumb, stupid * Caesar's ghost ass: phrase used when you don't believe something * moon dust and ''iratze ''runes: the end of a longer saying used by Warriors/Warlords when disgusted (coined by Alex Flametalon) * like Teuthida and Raziel had a baby: a Warrior saying used to describe something hideous (Frankenstein, maybe?) * cockroach-heart: used to describe someone scary, or someone you don't fully trust * vampire bat wannabe: rude Warrior term for Vampires. * that's alligator tears: basically, that's bullsh*t (or unrealistic)